Imperial Army
''Tarkin'' |second=*Darth VaderLords of the Sith *Cassio Tagge Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *General StaffDawn of Rebellion |staff= |subunit= *Administration *Army Air Corps *Army Engineering Corps *General maintenance *Imperial Armor Corps **Imperial Artillery Corps *Imperial Army IntelligenceCyphers and Masks *Imperial Corps of EngineersFully Operational *Maritime Division *Military Police *Special Forces Command *Stormtrooper Corps[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] |strength= |members= |vehicles= |headquarters=Imperial Center |location= |battles= |formed=Grand Army of the Republic |founded=19 BBYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] |fragmented= |reorganized=After 5 ABY, as the First Order armyBefore the Awakening |dissolved= |affiliation=*Galactic Empire **Imperial Military}} The '''Imperial Army', also known as the Imperial Forces or Imperial ground forces, was the land-based branch of the Galactic Empire's military. As the ultimate evolution of the Grand Army of the Republic, the Imperial Army swiftly asserted dominance throughout the galaxy, making use of highly trained soldiers, mechanized walkers, and overwhelming numbers. The Imperial Army worked in tandem with the forces of the Imperial Navy, relying on the numerous fleets to transport legions of troopers across the far reaches of the galaxy. The most common soldiers of the Empire's ground forces were known as Imperial Army soldiers, the core infantry of the army tasked with establishing Imperial regimes and pacifying troublesome worlds. As the Imperials reinforced their grip on the galaxy, these units were gradually phased out in favor of stormtroopers, elite shock troops fanatically loyal to the Emperor himself. Description Structure As the branch of the Imperial Military that dealt with surface operations, the Imperial Army was composed of many sub-units and organizations, and utilized a vast array of vehicles to achieve its objectives. Leading overall Imperial Military strategy was the Supreme Commander, who was the head of Imperial High Command. The Supreme Commander was briefed daily by the Joint Chiefs, who themselves were subservient to the Galactic Emperor. The General Staff was responsible for making decisions for army operations and was itself a part of Imperial High Command. As stormtroopers were part of the Stormtrooper Corps, which itself was placed under the Army, they received their orders from the Stormtrooper Command subdivision of High Command. The Army Engineering Corps served to construct Imperial installations and demolish enemy fortifications. The Imperial Army also maintained its own Military Police, although they were overshadowed by the Stormtrooper Corps. Other divisions included the Maritime Division, Special Forces Command, and Imperial Army Intelligence. No less important were the abundance of smaller organizations, including general maintenance and administration. The Imperial Army often favored the use of a tactic known as combined arms, in which both infantry and armored cavalry were used together against a target so the enemy would have to defend against both.Star Wars: The Rebel Files The Empire's armored cavalry consisted of many different types of walkers, such as the All Terrain Armored Transport, and tanks, such as the 2-M Hover Tank,Star Wars: Commander ''Imperia''l-class 1-H repulsortank, and the TX-225 GAVw "Occupier" combat assault tank.Rogue One: A Star Wars Story These were organized under the Imperial Armor Corps and Imperial Artillery Corps, a sub-unit of the Armor Corps. The Imperial Army also maintained numerous TIE fighters for combat use in planetary atmospheres as part of the Army Air Corps. As a result, TIE fighter pilots in the Imperial Army were nicknamed ground-hogs unlike their Imperial Navy counterpart, the vac-heads. Since vac-heads maintained better public recognition through the HoloNet News, a bitter rivalry existed between the two branches, with each having their own anthem and bars at Imperial flight bases in order to avoid conflict. However the Bright Jewel Oversector Flight Base did not separate its bar between the branches, in one instance resulting in members of Nashtah Squadron to provoke other members of the Imperial Navy by singing the Ground-hog anthem. History Formation '' by Stassen Bine.]] The Imperial Army originated from the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, and served as the Empire's ground forces for maintaining control of the countless worlds under the New Order.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide The Emperor's policy of military expansion saw the continued growth of the Imperial Army under the guise of combating remaining Separatist holdouts. Many soldiers in the Imperial Army were members of local planetary defense forces who took up arms during the Clone Wars and were subsequently conscripted into Imperial service. Classified as infantry, Imperial Army soldiers were gradually upgraded and replaced with Stormtrooper forces, but would continue to serve side-by-side with stormtroopers to bolster their effectiveness for several years after the formation of the Empire.Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide Imperial consolidation In 14 BBY, Imperial Army forces were garrisoned on the Imperial protectorate of Ryloth, which was in reality under Imperial occupation. Colonel Belkor Dray served as Governor Moff Delian Mors' second-in-command and commanded the Imperial Army forces on Ryloth. The stormtroopers on Ryloth operated outside the Imperial Army command structure and answered directly to the Empire. He used his senior position within the Imperial government and military on Ryloth to spy for Cham Syndulla, the leader of the Free Ryloth movement. Other elements of the Imperial Army were stationed at the Equatorial Communications Hub, which was commanded by Major Steen Borkas. Though their base was attacked, Borkas' forces including stormtroopers assisted Moff Mors in rescuing Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader and foiling Dray and Syndulla's plot to assassinate the Empire's leadership. Following the failed assassination attempt, the Imperial authorities embarked on a crackdown on Ryloth and strengthened the stormtrooper presence on the planet. During 10 BBY, the mighty Imperial Army focused its sights on the swampy world of Mimban, a planet known for its abundance of natural resources. At the behest of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, all regional governors were required to immediately increase production of materials benefitting the Imperial cause. Bin Essada, governor of the Circarpous sector within the Expansion Region, ordered all necessary resources to be stripped from Mimban at once, disregarding the indigenous population. The combined forces of the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy promptly invaded the planet, launching the Mimban campaign and initiating a bloody conflict between the entrenched Mimbanese and Imperials. The Imperial Army utilized its army soldiers in tandem with the more elite Stormtroopers, along with All Terrain Defense Turrets, AT-haulers and air support provided by naval TIE fighters to pacify the stubborn Mimbanese guerillas. Among the battered army soldiers was a young Han Solo, serving as a corporal within the 224th Imperial Armored Division. Solo initially attended the Carida Academy in the hopes of one day becoming an Imperial pilot and returning to his homeworld of Corellia. However the maverick prospect was eventually transferred to infantry duty on Mimban following multiple instances of insubordination and recklessness. Though the seizure of resources was the military's primary goal during the campaign, they also sought to establish a regime that fell under the direct jurisdiction of the Galactic Empire. By 5 BBY, Lothal's Academy for Young Imperials was training Imperial cadets for both the Imperial Army and Stormtrooper Corps. Cadets selected for the stormtrooper program received a more rigorous program than those training for the Army track.Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy Cadets training as Imperial Army officers including Zare Leonis underwent a series of grueling training exercises including multiple sessions in a simulated combat chamber called The Well.Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks Promising Army officer cadets also underwent training at the Arkanis Academy, which was run by the charismatic Commandant Brendol Hux,Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy the architect of the First Order's stormtrooper program.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Battling the Rebellion During both the early rebellion and the Galactic Civil War, the Imperial Army saw action against various rebel forces including the Spectres,Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion the Phoenix Cell, Saw Gerrera's Partisans, and the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Imperial Army was deployed on many worlds across the galaxy including Tatooine and saw action on multiple locations including Hoth[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] and Endor.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] During the Battle of Hoth, General Maximillian Veers commanded the Imperial ground assault on Echo Base. At the Battle of Endor, Imperial Army forces and stormtroopers defended the second Death Star's shield generator. Despite dogged resistance, the Imperial forces on Endor were defeated by the rebels and their local Ewok allies. Following the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader at Endor, the Imperial Army and other branches of the Imperial Military fought against the New Republic on multiple worlds and fronts including the Wretch of Tayron,Shattered Empire 3 Naalol, Akiva, and Sevarcos.Aftermath By 5 ABY, elements of the Imperial Army on Kashyyyk came under the command of Grand Moff Lozen Tolruck. Several Imperial Army personnel were stationed at Lozen Tolruck's island fortress including Forest troopers. Many Imperial personnel were killed when Han Solo, Chewbacca and their associates staged a successful Wookiee slave uprising against the Empire.Aftermath: Life Debt After Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax took control of most of the Imperial remnants, his forces on Jakku included elements of the Imperial Army and Stormtrooper Corps. The Clone Wars veteran General Hodnar Borrum commanded the Imperial ground forces during the cataclysmic Battle of Jakku, which saw the defeat of the Empire and the triumph of the New Republic. The Galactic Concordance stipulated the dissolution of the Empire including its vast military. While civilian functionaries were given conditional pardons, all Imperial officers were designated as war criminals.Aftermath: Empire's End Legacy The remnants of the Empire subsequently relocated to the Unknown Regions where they reestablished themselves as the First Order, a military junta dedicated to restoring the "Old Empire." The First Order's army was established from the remants of the former Imperial Army. Brendol Hux's son Armitage Hux became a high-ranking general in the First Order's army. Nearly a generation later, the surface of Jakku was still littered with wreckage including Imperial Army AT-AT walkers, one of which became the home of the Force-sensitive scavenger Rey. Groups Brigades *Brenna's brigadeStar Wars Battlefront II Battalions *71st GAV BattalionStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *212th Attack Battalion Corps *91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps *Army Air Corps *Army Engineering Corps *Imperial Armor Corps **Imperial Artillery Corps *Stormtrooper Corps Divisions *Barokki's divisionDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8 *Maritime Division *Unidentified armored division *224th Imperial Armored Division Garrisons *975th stormtrooper garrison *Fortress Vader Imperial garrisonDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23 *Scarif garrison *Tatooine Garrison *Garel Garrison *Plateau City GarrisonKanan 4 *Lothal GarrisonStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *Mantooine Garrison *Mataou GarrisonStar Wars: Uprising—Crew Run: "Keeping the Garrison Empty" *Winter's Edge stormtrooper garrison''Guardians of the Whills'' Legions *First LegionThrawn: Alliances *68th Legion *Imperial Ninety-Seventh Stormtrooper LegionBattlefront: Twilight Company *One-Oh-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion *291st Legion *481st LegionNexus of Power *501st Legion Platoons *Alexsandr Kallus' first Imperial platoon Squads *Foot Patrol 7 *JN-093's squad''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *Squad two *Squad two (Crawler 413-24) *Squad ThreeEzra's Gamble *Squad fourDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24 *Squad five *Squad Five (Lothal) *Squad six *Squad Seven *Squad eight *Team NineStar Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech *Team Twelve Specialized units *Task Force 99Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV Unspecified *Blizzard Force *Eadu Deployment *Hellhound attack forceStar Wars: On the Front Lines *Imperial Hammers Elite Armor Unit Organization Drivers and pilots As the Imperial Army used a large variety of vehicles, they deployed different variants of the Imperial combat driver. Several variants included AT-ACT drivers, AT-AT pilots, AT-ST drivers, Imperial combat assault tank commanders, and Imperial combat assault tank pilots. As part of the Imperial Army, the Army Air Corps utilized TIE fighter pilots. Mercenaries In addition to its own infantry forces, the Imperial Military also employed mercenaries to do their bidding. Dowutin Hunters, Fathier Riders, Tognath Marksmen, Twi'lek Incinerators, Luggabeast Munitioneers, as well as Gamorrean Warriors usually saw service with the Empire. Stormtroopers In the early rule of the Empire, the Imperial Army continued to utilize clones, as well as Imperial shock troopers Purge Troopers, elite clones that served under the Inquisitorius in 18 BBY, were from the very last production line.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13 As the Empire grew older, its military forces transitioned from clones to birth-born human recruits and conscriptions and were re-designated as stormtroopers. Stormtrooper commanders were stormtrooper officers that commanded groups of other stormtroopers. Their rank was denoted by the colored pauldron they were equipped with. Imperial officers who led contingents of stormtroopers aboard a capital ship were also referred to as stormtrooper commanders.''Thrawn'' Elite units The Imperial Army used special and elite stormtroopers for a number of operations. Special Commando Advanced Recon troopers were used for special missions, Storm Commandos were special forces that were efficient in close-combat tactics,Star Wars: Galactic Defense Purge Troopers were special units deployed in the Anoat sector,Star Wars: Uprising shadow troopers were elite units with experimental armor, and Imperial shock troopers were used as heavy frontline troops as well as bodyguards for Emperor Palpatine himself and as heavy weapons specialists. At times, the experimental phase II dark troopers were also used by the Imperial Army. Environment The various environments in the galaxy called for a variety of stormtroopers that specialized in different surroundings. Swamptroopers were specialized for operations on swamped worlds, seatroopers were equipped for underwater combat, magma troopers and Crimson Stormtroopers specialized in activities on volcanic environments, cold weather assault stormtroopers for sub-zero combat, sandtroopers and their sub-variant, the dewback trooper, were utilized for desert operations, spacetroopers for operations in vacuum environments such as space, coastal defender stormtroopers for tropical environments, forest troopers for densely forested conditions, and the wet-weather gear stormtroopers, which were used on the swamped planet Mimban. Specialized The Imperial Army had a wide array of stormtroopers that specialized in a type of combat or weapon. There were several variants of the Heavy Weapons Stormtrooper, which included the Heavy Sandtrooper, the Heavy Snowtrooper, and the Heavy Shoretrooper, and also used was the Imperial Heavy Trooper. The Army also made use of Jumptroopers, which had several variations as well. They included Arctic Jumptroopers, Desert Jumptroopers, and Forest Jumptroopers. Stormtrooper snipers,Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions sniper troopers, and scout troopers were used as recon and sniper units. Demolition Troopers,Star Wars Battlefront rocket stormtroopers, and stormtrooper grenadiers used heavy ordnance, while flametroopers utilized flamethrowers.Lost Stars Other specialized stormtroopers used by the Imperial Army included the riot control stormtroopers, the patrol troopers, and the Range trooper. Other Although the core of the Imperial Army was composed of stormtroopers and combat drivers, the Imperial Army also used Kubaz Invaders, Ongidae Oppressors, and Rodian Recon Snipers as part of their forces, different from mercenaries, as well as Imperial Army soldiers such as swamp troopers, which were also used on the world Mimban. For black-ops missions, the Army deployed the deadly Imperial Army Special Missions troopers that were able to effectively act as saboteurs, infiltrators, assassins, commandos, and slicers. Engineers were also frequently used by the Army, and were part of the Army Engineering Corps. Vehicles and machinery As the ground forces of the Galactic Empire, the Imperial Army possessed a vast arsenal of ground and surface vehicles. Part of the Imperial Army, the Imperial Armor Corps made use of combat speeders and infantry fighting vehicles. Artillery The Imperial Artillery Corps, a sub-unit of the Armor Corps, utilized several artillery pieces, including the fixed 1.4 FD P-Tower, and the mobile SP.9 and Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser. The Imperial Army also utilized the All Terrain Attack Pod in an artillery capacity.Knights of Fate Nautical vehicles The Maritime Division of the Imperial Army used several surface ships, including aircraft carriers, submarines, and waveskimmers. The Imperial Army also utilized OMS Devilfish subs and another type of submarine.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15 Repulsorcraft and wheeled While the Imperial Army commonly used walkers, they also made use of wheeled and repulsorcraft vehicles. Wheeled vehicles included the HAVw A6 Juggernaut, the treaded MTV-7 light vehicle, the HCVw A9 turbo tank, and the TX-225 Occupier combat assault tank line. The larger models of repulsorcraft deployed by the Imperial ground forces consisted of the 2-M Hover Tank, the INT-4 Interceptor, the assault tank,Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III the Imperial-class 1-H repulsortank, the [[RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank|RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank]], the Imperial combat speeder,Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV the Imperial Troop Transport, and the TX-225 GAVr "Occupier" combat assault tank. The Empire maintained several models of speeder bikes. These included the 74-Z speeder bike, the 614-AvA speeder bike, C-PH patrol speeder bike, and the BARC speeder in the early rule of the Empire. Starships The Imperial Army's Starfighter Corps, the Army Air Corps, used airspeeders and TIE line starfighters to conduct army operations. The Imperial Army also made use of aerial landing platforms that served as mobile staging grounds for occupation forces. Walkers The Imperial Army used walkers to achieve various objectives on the battlefield. Early in the Imperial Army's operations, it utilized the Clone Wars-era walkers that were later retired such as the All Terrain Recon Transport,Darth Vader 8 the All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, and the All Terrain Open Transport. Later walkers used were the All Terrain Armored Transport,Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes which consisted of two variants, one model of All Terrain Armored Transport was notably used during the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire, and another All Terrain Armored Transport used throughout the Army's operational history. The Elite AT-AT was a more upgraded version of the standard AT-AT, while the All Terrain Armored Cargo Transport was used for the transportation of equipment and supplies. Other walkers used by the Imperial Army was the All Terrain Defense Pod, the All Terrain Scout Transport,Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II the AT-ST Mark III, the Cold-weather AT-ST Mark III, the All Terrain Missile Platform, the AT-MP Mark III, the Enhanced AT-MP Walker, the Enhanced AT-ST Walker, the Mobile Heavy Cannon, the Cold-weather Mobile Heavy Cannon, the AT-PT, and the All Terrain Defense Turret. Weapons and equipment The Imperial Army had a vast range of infantry weapons to utilize, some of which dated back to the Clone Wars but most were of a newer design.Ultimate Star Wars Republic-era equipment Shortly after the transformation of the Republic into the Empire, the Imperial Army used Clone Wars-era weapons like the DC-15A blaster, the DC-17 hand blaster, the DC-15 blaster rifle, RPS-6 rocket launcher and Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. Most of these were retired with only the latter two seeing any future service.Thrawn 1 Infantry weapons It later came to use the E-11 blaster rifle, the E-10R blaster rifle, E-10 blaster rifle, the E-22 blaster rifle, the EE-3 carbine rifle, SX-21 blaster rifle, and the TL-50 Heavy Repeater, as well as larger weapons like the RT-97C heavy blaster rifle, the DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle and the T-21 light repeating blaster. Heavy weapons For heavier ordnance, the Army deployed the Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, the MWC-35c "Staccato Lightning" repeating cannon, the E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon, and the Reciprocating quad blaster cannon. Sniper rifles For long range purposes, the Imperial Army made use of the T-21B heavy blaster, the E-11s long-range blaster, the DLT-19x targeting blaster, and the DLT-20A laser rifle. Pistols and melee weapons The Imperial Army issued several type of blaster pistol. Imperial personnel equipped with blaster pistol would either carrier the blaster in question as a secondary weapon or for personal defense. Among these weapons was the SE-14C blaster pistol, the SE-14r light repeating blaster, and the RK-3. Scout troopers used EC-17 hold-out blaster as a close-quarters alternative to their standard service rifle. The Riot Trooper was the main melee specialist in the Imperial Army and as such was equipped with melee weapons including batons and electrostaffs. Grenades and launchers The Imperial Army also had an array of special weapons such as flamethrowers and grenades such as the Class-A thermal detonator, the N-20 Baradium-core thermal detonator, the Sonic Imploder, the thermal imploder, the Flash grenade, the smoke bomb, and the C-25 fragmentation grenade. Heavy weapons included the T-7 ion disruptor rifle, grenade launchers, the RPS-6 rocket launcher, the Smart Rocket, and the MPL-57. Droids and other equipment Equipment used by the Imperial Army included suits and heated breather masks powered by a battery pack that could last up to two standard weeks, ice boots, and an insulated belt kama.Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded The army also used the DT-series sentry droid and the KX-series security droid for defense as well as combat. In terms of probe droids, the Imperial Army used the ID10 seeker droid,Battlefront II: Inferno Squad the Viper probe droid and its two variants: the 11-3K viper probe droid and the Dwarf probe droidStar Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles and lastly DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droids, Among medical droids was the FX-series medical assistant droid and the 2-1B surgical droidStar Wars: Uprising—Crew Member: "2-1B Delta". Arms suppliers BlasTech Industries was perhaps the single biggest supplier of arms for the Imperial Army, but other companies like Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc., Morellian Weapons Conglomerate and even Sienar Fleet Systems also provided their fair share of weapons. Legal restrictions The Imperial Senate banned the use of antipersonnel disruptors and battle droids. In response, the Imperial Military, specifically the Army, circumvented these restriction by re-designating the object in question as something lawful; or by simply lying about the nature of the object. Legally, the Imperial sentry droid and KX-series security droid were security droids and sentry droids respectfully. In reality, they were fully functional battle droids. T-7 ion disruptor rifles were banned from use after the brutal Siege of Lasan but this ban did not stop the Army from to trying to reacquire such weapons. Eventually the Army managed to get their hands on designs for the newer T-8 disruptor. Tactics As noted by the Rebel General Pitt Onoran, the Imperial Army favored combined arms operations, which emphasized the deployment of infantry in concert with other military types, thus forcing the enemy to defend against one type of attack while leaving them vulnerable to another. Appearances *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 2'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 3'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 1'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 2'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 3'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 4'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 5'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 4'' *''Thrawn 6'' * *''A New Dawn'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *''Kanan 12'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Last Shot'' * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 2'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 4'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' * *''Guardians of the Whills'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * * * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia 2'' *''Princess Leia 3'' *''Princess Leia 4'' *''Princess Leia 5'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' * * * * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' *''Han Solo 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2'' *''Darth Vader 3'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7'' *''Darth Vader 8'' *''Darth Vader 9'' *''Darth Vader 10'' *''Darth Vader 11'' *''Darth Vader 12'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16'' *''Darth Vader 17'' *''Darth Vader 18'' *''Darth Vader 19'' *''Darth Vader 22'' *''Darth Vader 23'' *''Darth Vader 25'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 4'' *''Doctor Aphra 5'' *''Doctor Aphra 6'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 11'' *''Doctor Aphra 12'' *''Doctor Aphra 13'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 14'' *''Doctor Aphra 15'' *''Doctor Aphra 16'' *''Doctor Aphra 17'' *''Doctor Aphra 19'' *''Doctor Aphra 20'' *''Doctor Aphra 21'' *''Doctor Aphra 26'' *''Doctor Aphra 30'' *''Doctor Aphra 31'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 32'' *''Doctor Aphra 33'' *''Doctor Aphra 34'' *''Doctor Aphra 35'' *''Doctor Aphra 36'' *''Doctor Aphra 37'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 72: Rebels and Rogues, Part V'' *''Star Wars 73'' *''Target Vader 2'' *''Target Vader 3'' *''Target Vader 4'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 3'' * * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''TIE Fighter 3'' *''TIE Fighter 4'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *''Shattered Empire 1'' *''TIE Fighter 5'' *''Shattered Empire 2'' *''Shattered Empire 3'' * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire 4'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * *''Bloodline'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Age of Resistance - Kylo Ren 1'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * * }} Non-canon appearances *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Sources * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} Category:Imperial military units